leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/New Skin Trend From Riot
Riot currently start a new tricky trend with their reworks recently. In the 3 most recently reworks ( , and ), the skins change quite a lot. And, these changes also one of the most controversal one. When good skin becomes bad (Safecracker, Tyrant, Frost Blade, Order of the Lotus), bad skins become good (Shadow, Northern Front, Night Blade and Inflitator). Note: The Tyrant and Inflitator probably just my opinion. Evelynn Shadow Evelynn gains too many changes for a low-tier skin, whereas Safecracker vfs was unnoticable and a bit unrelated to the theme. Shadow Evelynn is the only one with new VFX for W, a different color scheme for her skills and has a new recall. Safecracker, used the same color scheme and the new electric both is not related to the theme and not very visible. Swain Swain is quite a weak example, compare to the other two champions. Northern Front would probably just an old skin that get updated to the next tier. He has many changes and the theme is quite fit to his new theme. The Tyrant skin is straight up copy from the old skin, with little adding like the new whistle while dancing. This skin probably for the ones who miss the old Swain and just want to be a demonic bird again. Although Tyrant is a bad skin is only my personal opnion, the this-is-old-Swain skin is quite clear. The bird theme is taken away from the basic Swain and emphasized in the Tyrant skin. Basic Swain theme maybe the best for him, but the existence of Tyrant skin make me wonder, is Tyrant a gift for old Swain Main, or is it a money trick. Irelia Irelia rework is a wonderful gift. Her model and animation are just so good. However, her skins make me thinking. Somehow, the old skins really attracts me. Night Blade, Aviator and Inflitator are all skins that I may consider buying if I play her. But then, I realize, the other 2 skins are the skins I would buy pre-rework. That makes me thinking: How can I love every skin I didnt love, and dont love every skin I used to love. I know that Inflitator has take away the hi-tech aspect from Frost Blade but Frost Blade could be much better. *Similar to the Evelynn Case, Frost Blade did not have a recall at first. It does now, so I assume it was just Work In Process. *Both Inflitator and Frost Blade get very noticable new shape of blades. The inflitator one is beatiful, but the frost blades I find to be ugly. They are so dull and so in-shape as if they actually not natural ice, but actually some kind of decoration. Frost Blade skin itself seems to be a mixed of 2 themed. *Her outfit saying: Hey, Im just a normal girl with normal cloth, and I can control ice *The blades saying: these are holic blades and she is somewhat holy (a priest?, a god?). That makes me thinking, if the theme is the first one, then use natural ice instead of these. If the blade is holy, then she is too normal to use them. If she is a magic girl that trying to hide her magic, then how the hell her blades are flying. Riot has made good skins before, and there are also good skins in this rework. But how did they manage to make such a bad mixture of outfit and blade. As if it was purposely made bad. Conclusion This is a subjective blog, and it only express my opinion on this matter. As said by GreenMoriyama, 3 is a small number to be said as a trend. But I think, 3 is also big enough to be sign for something that would keep coming. I hope this is not a greedy strategy they are using. Riot, please appreciate your good skins. If you cant upgrade a skin, at least don't make odd changes that would decrease its quality. Category:Blog posts